The Best Friend Of a Turbuled Boy
by Duquesa
Summary: O homem indestrutível reencontra seu melhor amigo após anos vivendo como uma máquina de guerra e sem sentimentos.


**Disclaimer:** Não aconteceu isso, e se tivesse fins lucrativos, eu lançaria um livro.

**Obs.:¹** Fui intimada pela Ketherine para fazer essa fanfic. De começo, achei que ia cometer um suicídio, mas na hora que peguei pra escrever, foi saindo, saindo. Quando olhei estava pronto. Então se sinta madrinha dessa fanfic. Pra ti, garota dos olhos azuis 3

**Obs.:²** Essa fanfic passa dentro da storyline da WWE, ou seja, Undertaker (Mark Callaway) realmente pôs fogo nos pais e o único que sobreviveu foi o irmão Kane (Glen Jacobs).

* * *

Quando foi a última vez que vira aquele urso? Trinta anos atrás? Ele não podia calcular. Um frio correu por sua espinha, com os flashes que voavam em sua mente. Precisou apertar os olhos para prosseguir.

Uns passos, e lá estava ele no quarto que se lembrava tão bem, decorado para dois. Um azul escuro, violeta, e outro vermelho alaranjado. Agora não passava de paredes queimadas, e negras.

Seus dedos tão trêmulos deslizaram pelo urso tão velho, e agora queimado. Ele o chamava de Hogan. Homenagem à luta livre. Mas aquele urso não era para ele violência, wrestling... Aquele urso, o acompanhava desde que se lembrara de existir. Até que tudo acabou.

O fogo destruiu sua casa. Ele sabia que suas mãos proporcionaram aquele fogo. O irmão gritando por ajuda, as lágrimas nos olhos vermelhos pela fumaça. Tentava alcançar desesperadamente o urso, que não passava de um lobo-guará. Pedaços de sua casa caíam sobre seus braços, e ele chorava. Não, ele não gritava por seus pais ali, os que lhe traziam a solidão de todos os dias, a desgraça de todos os dias.

Ele precisava de seu amigo, ele precisava tanto. Os bombeiros o arrancaram de lá. A família, dada como morta, nem parecia chocar aquele adolescente já tão alto. Ele urrava por um urso. Apenas um urso.

Agora ele estava ali. Em seus dedos novamente. O pêlo sintético nem era mais o mesmo, os anos o desgastaram, e ele era cinza, não alaranjado como antigamente. Soltou o ar com força pela boca, levando novamente a mão para a mesma segurar fortemente as lágrimas que insistiam em cair em polvorosa.

Ele só podia ver, entre ele e aquele urso, tudo que ele não queria ser. Jogador de basquete, casado, filhos, seu irmão do mesmo modo, e seus pais felizes ao ver um filho tão bem sucessivo na vida. Mas ele tinha de ter traçado o destino de outra força? Fogo, sangue, o irmão renascido das trevas, e a única coisa que era real dentro dele, não passavam de cinzas agora.

Ele, agora acostumado com os holofotes, a música macabra e também o corpo como uma máquina de guerra, tentava descobrir porque aquilo ainda exercia tamanho poder sobre ele. Apertou as mãos sobre o rosto.

Sua mão direita trêmula correu até o pequeno urso deteriorado, que agora parecia não ter muito mais perímetro do que sua mão. Agarrou-o com força e trouxe-o para si.

Queria tanto dizer, queria tanto dar-se ao luxo de parecer um bobo de contar seus segredos a um urso. Não conseguia. Era tarde demais para manter a máscara, e então suas lágrimas caíram em disparada. Memórias, saudades, arrependimentos.

Essa era a palavra que definia tudo o que ele sentia em sua vida. Arrependimento.

Controlando-se, conseguiu limpar os olhos borrados agora pela leve camada de lápis negro, e respirou fundo algumas vezes para estabelecer o corpo. Engoliu a seco, e fechou os olhos para repetir o ato de respirar fundo. Sua voz saiu mais turbulenta do que podia imaginar.

- Eu te prometo, Hogan. Mark voltou, ele vai cuidar de você. Não estranhe, sou eu mesmo. Glen está bem. − olhou pro relógio − Eu preciso ir, Hogan... − disse amargamente.

Assim que conseguiu distanciar-se do urso, colocou-o de volta agora em uma cama revestida de lençóis brancos e límpidos. Pegou a capa sobre a própria antes de sair completamente para seu trabalho. Ele murmurou só para si o quanto o amava. Amava o passado.

O estádio urrou quando sua música foi tocada. Uma última respiração, até que o verdadeiro homem indestrutível (feito de amor, não ódio), entrasse no eterno ringue de sua vida.

_**Fim**_


End file.
